Spring Day
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Sampai salju telah berakhir. Sampai semi datang kembali, bunga bermekaran. Sebentar lagi. Aku akan bertemu denganmu di tempatku. [Uchiha Itachi] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer : The casts are Masashi Kisihimoto's

Genre : Drama

Note : This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

* * *

Spring Day by **Imelda Yolanda**

Based on **Spring Day [** **봄날** **]** by **BTS**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Aku masih disini. Berdiri di tempat yang sama dimana kita saling berbagi kehangatan ditengah jatuhan butir kecil salju. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Kepalaku otomatis memutar kenangan itu setiap harinya. Aku harap kau masih melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini.

Menginjak benda putih ini dengan sepatuku menimbulkan suara yang amatlah terdengar jelas di indera pendengar. Mengapa? Karena aku tak lagi mendengar suara merdumu yang biasa menghiasi. Aku rindu suara indah itu.

Agustus menjemput, salju telah turun di tempatku bernaung. Tabu, ya. Terasa semakin dingin lalu membeku di bulan yang seharusnya memberi keceriaan hangatnya matahari. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku ingin mendengarnya.

Aku membenci kita. Sangat sulit untuk bertatap. Disaat yang sama ketika aku merindukanmu, katakan bahwa hal ini semakin membuatku benci. Melihat senyummu di potret yang kau tinggalkan membuat rindu ini semakin menjadi. Adakah hal lain yang seharusnya kau tinggalkan untukku? Seperti hatimu.

Kutahu waktu amatlah kejam untukku, untukmu dan kita berdua. Hatiku terus berjalan ke arah dingin beriringan dengan serpihan salju. Bolehkah aku mendapatkan sedikit kenyamanan dari dunia fana ini? Seperti menggenggam tanganmu.

 _"Bersamamu, setiap hari adalah musim semi."_

Aku tak lagi melihat keindahannya. Keindahan bunga yang dulu kita nikmati. Segalanya putih dimataku sekarang. Butiran kecil salju yang melayang di udara terasa begitu lama menyentuh tanah untuk bergabung dengan salju lain, setidaknya bagiku.

Mereka bilang waktu menyembuhkan segala luka.

Lagi, aku mengira apakah ucapan tersebut hanyalah mitos yang berkembang? Kemudian luka di hatiku terus menganga seiring detik waktu bergerak maju. Kau melupakanku bersama dengan waktu. Begitulah.

 _"Kota?"_

 _"Ya. Mengejar mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang aktor musikal."_

Aku ... menyesal. Aku menyesali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri. Tak kusangka, aku pikir aku orang yang logis. Mengutamakan pemikiran panjang sebelum menunjuk sebuah keputusan. Nyatanya aku hanya makhluk bodoh dengan mulut besar.

Membuat bingkai dengan jemariku menghadap langit yang kelabu, menyimpan wajahmu di dalamnya. Teringat dengan jelas segala pahatan sempurna Tuhan. Membayangkan kemudian muncul rasa ingin menyentuh.

Jangan terlalu mencintai dunia karena akan meninggalkan sesal. Pada akhirnya aku memahami. Harapan dan doaku tak berarti tanpa dirimu di sisi. Terlambat, 'kan?

Gerbong itu sepi dengan suara getar yang amat terdengar. Aku yang menimbulkan rasa sakit ini sendiri. Tidak, meskipun dengan banyak orang yang melewatinya, aku tak lagi dapat melihatnya.

Akankah aku dapat bertemu denganmu lebih cepat? Berapa malam yang harus aku lewati untuk menantimu? Aku merindukanmu. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membenci dirimu karena mencintai. Seberapa benci, rasa itu akan tertimbun seiring dirimu masih menjadi prioritas utama di ingatanku.

Tersenyum pahit melihat saksi bisu yang terus mengambil alih pandanganku dari hal yang mungkin belum pernah aku lihat. Mengalihkan pandang ke arah indah yang seharusnya aku lihat, mencuri pandang ke arah yang membawa luka. Bodohnya.

 _"Haruskah?"_

 _"Ya. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan sekolah dan menggapai sesuatu yang sangat kuimpikan."_

 _"Tapi itu tidak mudah, kau tahu?"_

Egois membawa petaka. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dulu. Seharusnya aku tak menuruti ego yang membuatku kehilangan jejakmu. Semuanya hilang tertutup salju yang terus menebal. Butiran dingin itu juga menutup jalanku untuk menggapaimu.

Akankah aku mendapatkan musim semiku kembali?

Tak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan sejatuh ini ke dalam pesonamu. Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang dulu bahkan tak pernah melakukan sebuah pembicaraan tanpa tengkar. Pertengkaran kecil itu juga yang menjadi satu diantara banyak alasan mengapa aku rindu. Setelah tak lagi ada di hadapanku, kau menyadarkanku dari mimpi ini.

Mungkin kau memang bukan cinta pertamaku, tidak. Mungkin pernyataan itu salah. Pada kenyataannya tanpa sadar aku telah menyukaimu sejak dulu namun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan. Aku ... tidak suka melihatmu bercengkerama dengan pria lain. Itu, salah satu tandanya, 'kan?

Aku yang berubah? Atau kau yang berubah?

Kakiku terus berjalan gontai ke arah yang tak tentu. Tubuhku hanya mampu mengikuti tanpa memberi kontrol lebih. Tak apalah. Apa peduliku? Toh, segalanya berjalan seperti hari kemarin dan mungkin ke hari di masa depan.

"Apa kabar?"

"Oh, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah begitu lama."

"Benar. Dia?"

"Ada di tempat yang biasa."

Begitu luas lautan ini. Ombaknya tenang dan tak sedikitpun menimbulkan suara deru. Apa lagi? Seluas inikah jalan yang harus kutempuh untuk sekali lagi bertemu denganmu? Birunya menggambarkan suasana hati. Lara yang berkelanjutan.

Menarik sedikit jaketku untuk lebih memeluk tubuh memberikan sedikit kesan hangat. Ya, sedikit. Mataku kembali berkaca membuatku bertanya, apa aku akan menangis lagi? Mungkin aku terlalu dramatis. Semua ini membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak. Sifatku yang dikenal dingin tergores dengan tiap tetesan air mata. Menyedihkan.

Kau tahu, kau adalah satu-satunya teman baik yang kumiliki. Sampai salju telah berakhir. Sampai semi datang kembali dengan bunga yang bermekaran. Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini.

Jalan yang harus kulewati untuk menggapaimu terlalu luas dan ... terlalu sunyi. Aku tak sanggup berjalan sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berjalan sendiri."

Suara itu. Aku mengenalnya. Suara merdu yang selalu kurindukan. Menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal, mendapatkanmu di sana. Dengan tatapan hangat yang hanya kau pemiliknya. Kau kembali, cintaku.

Setetes air mata menitik. Begitupun dirimu. Aku ... bahagia. Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah kembali menampakkan diri di pandanganku.

Musim semiku telah datang kembali.

"Kita tidak akan pernah berjalan sendiri."

* * *

 **A/N :**

Apa kabar? XD

© 2017 Imelda Yolanda


End file.
